the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
Gordon is an express engine and one of the main protagonists of The Sudric Legends. Bio Gordon has lived and worked on the Island of Sodor for many years. He takes the express from Knapford to Role in plot Magic Railroad Arc Due to a bridge out, Gordon ended up falling down a ravine and meeting Ryan. The two disliked each other at first during their many hours of being stuck. Gordon eventually went insane, or at least Ryan thought so, as Gordon claimed that he could magically rerail himself. Gordon wasn't insane as it turns out, and the two managed to escape the ravine. They located the Magic Buffers where Ryan was reluctant to enter, but Gordon was too excited and ran in, shoving Ryan in too. During their adventures the two grew closer, due to their relationship with a new friend: Defect. After the latter's death, Gordon and Ryan were inspired to avenge him and they did so by defeating King Lowercase. After the chaos was over and the two were back on Sodor, they fixed up an old shed to live together in with Ninja Buddy. The Great Filler Race Gordon participates in the race, but unfortunately derails at the finish line, losing the race, he is later seen outside Toby's Disco Shed with the other losers. The Twat in the Hat Personality Gordon is very vain and thinks he is the most important engine on the whole island, though he believes himself to elegant and wise, spending most of his time with Ryan disproves this greatly. Relationships Ryan When the two first met, Ryan had fallen off of a damaged bridge and landed on Gordon, he was annoyed when Ryan thought they could be friends, over time the two became even more annoyed with each other, despite that though, they are capable of working together to accomplish a goal do to some extent care about each others wellbeing. Ninja Buddy The two of them haven't had much interaction throughout the series, though it's implied that Gordon doesn't care much for him. Duck Gordon was partially responsible for Duck being turned into a mini by proposing a fake deal to him. Other than this the two of them haven't had much interaction. Billy Gordon is both terrified and annoyed by Billy due to his wild antics. Philip Gordon finds Philip very annoying and hates him to the point where he wishes he could be killed by a falling boulder. He was furious when he thought that he would win the race. Defect The two of haven't had much interaction throughout the series, though it's implied that they have very little respect for each other, with Defect saying he always saw Gordon as a whiny little bitch. Despite this, Gordon was upset when Defect died. King Lowercase Though they haven't had much interaction throuought the series, it's very clear that the two engines despise each other. Phill Gordon and Phill appear to be on very good terms, Gordon offered to buy him a beer, implying they may be drinking buddies. Appearances Both Gordon and Ryan will appear in every episode, however, any episode that doesn't feature will be listed here. Equipment and skills *'Brute Force' - Gordon is very strong and fast and can shove enemies and large objects out of his way. *''Believing'' - If Gordon believes hard enough, he can rerail himself after he crashes. *'Radio' - Gordon has a radio in his cab which he can use to communicate with others. He once used this to communicate with Phill at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. *'Stolen Guns' - In A New World, Gordon, Defect and Ryan stole some guns. Though Gordon is never seen using them. *'Smartphone' - Gordon has a smartphone that he used to play music. *'Mini Cannon' - Gordon was given the Mini Cannon by Defect. It can contain and launch Minis, mainly Ninja Buddy, at enemies. He never uses it however, He gave the cannon to Ryan. GordonRadio.jpg|Gordon's radio Stolenguns.jpg|Gordon and Ryan's stolen guns Gordonphone.jpg|Gordon's smartphone NinjaBuddyCannon.jpg|The Mini Cannon Battles Magic Railroad Arc *Gordon and Ryan vs. Clay: Win *Gordon and Ryan vs. Zealots: Win Trivia *Gordon has poor eyesight, this was first shown in the sixth episode when he needed glasses to read Duck's note. *For the second, fourth and sixth episodes only, in scenes filmed by Ryan a Tomy Gordon was used, all future appearances use the Mattel version. Gallery C75DD0C521E318817BD4DE3DF65B34B65845C794A6139963ACpimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Promo Promo.JPG|Promo with Ryan and Ninja Buddy ANB.jpg ANW.jpg MR1.PNG MR2.PNG MR6.PNG MR3.PNG MR7.PNG MR11.PNG MR10.PNG MR17.PNG MR19.PNG MR40.PNG MR37.PNG MR25.PNG MR45.PNG MR44.PNG MR43.PNG NinjaBuddyCannon.jpg Shed.jpg TGFR.JPG NeverAgain.jpg Spook.jpeg|Halloween Promo Category:Characters Category:NWR Category:Blue Engines Category:Alive Category:Great Race Participants Category:Males